The Arrangement
by Hopias
Summary: Summary: Robin Locksley and Regina Mills both have one thing in common: What they need depends on each other. He needs a wife and she needs his company. How far are they willing to go for their careers? [Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Regina furiously storms into her office slamming the door behind her. _What an egoistic prick!_ She thinks to herself. She no longer cares if she doesn't get the ad campaign with Locksley Corp. _To hell with this deal! To hell with Gold!_

Christina Bell enters Regina's office after hearing the loud ruckus Regina left.

Christina more commonly known as Tink was her first friend after moving to The Big Apple. Her blond hair tied up into a bun with a few loose strands. Her makeup set and sharp down to every detail.

"What happened? Why are you upset more than usual?" She asks as she occupies the open seat in front of Regina's desk.

Regina sat on her chair looks at the woman with a deep scowl. "What happened? I'll tell you what happened, Robin Locksley happened!"

* * *

" _Good Morning, Dearie!" her boss Robert Gold greets as she enters his office. "Regina you know that you are my MOST capable employee."_

 _Regina scoffs at the word. "Capable" was the best praise he would give if he actually gave anything more it would mean that he likes people. She sits down on the black leather chair at the front of his desk._

" _The Locksley Corporation is looking for an ad agency to create a campaign for their newly established Sherwood Resorts and I'm sending you to get their account," he continues. "Now, their resorts are spread all over Asia, Europe and they have one in Hawaii. I hope you understand how big this is and how much it will cost us not to get it. Are you up for it?" He asks tapping his fingers on the desk._

 _Regina accepts without a second thought. How hard could it be? She's handled bigger projects than this._

 _After multiple sleepless nights, a broken coffee machine from making 20 cups a day, and a couple bags under the eyes, Regina and her team had created a flawless business deal. If Regina was, to be honest with herself she had outdone herself._

 _The following day, Regina enters Locksley Corp. in a red silk top with a few buttons purposely left unbuttoned and a short pencil skirt with a slit. She matched it with four-inch black stilettos and a black blazer. She wanted something and she knew exactly how to get it._

 _She pushes the conference room door open lightly and enters with some extra sway into her hips. "Good Morning!" She greets with the brightest smile._

 _When she enters Mr Robin Locksley is left astounded. She's the one he thinks. She's going to be his wife._

* * *

"He wanted an exchange."

Tink's eyes glimmers, "Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly. "What did he want?"

Before Regina could answer Gold bursts into her office. "I'm expecting good news Mills!" He announces.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but Mr Locksley wanted more than we– I can offer."

Gold looks at her intently. "I see and what kind of offer did he want."

Regina thinks over Robin's words earlier. "Sorry sir but according to him everything we discussed was highly confidential and must never leave the conference room."

"Regina, must I remind you how big this account is?" Gold turns to the door and was about to leave but he stops. He turns back to Regina. "I expected more from you. I expected you to do everything that you needed to do."

Regina lays her head, arms crossed on the table once Gold leaves forgetting that Tink was still in the room. "So what did Mr Locksley want?" She adds a sultry tone at the mention of his name. Regina lifts her head up and rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Reggie! You can trust me."

"I told you not to call me that and if you really want to know he asked me to go on an indefinite leave with him."

Tink jumped out of her seat in excitement. "He what? To where and why?"

"I don't know. The minute he mentioned going away I rejected the offer, walked out, and that was the end of it."

"So I'm assuming that you'll never go back to arrange anything with him."

Regina slowly nods her head.

* * *

Regina enters Le Début Bar and Grill, one of the most upscale restaurants in New York. The lobby is quite dark with red lights and a fireplace lighting the place.

"Hello, how are you tonight?" the hostess greets.

Regina replies and checks in her coat. The woman quickly finds the reservation and leads her to a table near to the centre of the room where her father awaits.

Regina and her family are quite well off. Her father is a corporate lawyer and is part of the top-paid ten percent. Meanwhile, Regina's mother is a highly known and respected cardiac surgeon. Who is best known for her works at the Mayo Hospital when she published her own research on ACHD (adult congenital heart disease) as a resident.

Regina sits down and notices the vast chandelier above her. The light coming down from it feels like a spotlight.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a moment." She hears the hostess. "Feel free to look over our wine selection as you wait."

Regina shifts awkwardly in her seat and looks over the wine selections. "What would you like, sweetheart?" Her father asks.

Regina lifts her head up to look at her father but then she sees him. Looking past her father's shoulder a few feet away is Robin Locksley dining with a blonde woman. She can feel the slight rage building inside. _That insufferable man!_

Suddenly their waiter appears causing Regina to break her gaze away.

"My name is Sebastian and I'll be your server for the evening."

Sebastian is a tall man that appears to be in his mid-20s. He had impeccably good hair and a handsome face. He spoke with a noticeable French accent and Regina couldn't help but notice the glean and kindness in his smile.

"Perhaps you'd like to start the night off with some drinks," he suggested.

"I'll have the Moët and Chandon Nectar Imperial Rose."

"I'll have the same." Her father requests.

The man marks down their drinks and asks, "Would you like to hear our specials for the evening?" Henry accepts the offer and Sebastian lists the evening specials starting with Purple Top Turnip "Bavarois" and ending with "Torchon" of Élevages Périgord Moulard Duck Foie Gras that he assures that they will have no regrets in.

* * *

"Regina, I rarely get to spend time with you let alone spoil you these days."

"That's because you and mother don't like coming to New York."

Henry and Regina continue to banter on who gets to pay until Regina gives in realizing that they will end up staying here all night if she doesn't forfeit.

"Sweetheart I have to go. I have an early meeting then a flight back tomorrow, therefore, I need to rest early." Henry kisses his daughter's forehead and takes off.

Once Henry is out the door someone takes over the now empty seat. "Good evening, Milady." A thick British accent greets her.

Regina rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here Mr Locksley and what do you want this time?"

Robin smirks and winks at her. "We both know what I want Ms Mills– I want you."

Regina choked on the wine she was sipping.

"An hour Ms Mills, that's all I need. I'll explain my offer to you and your company. If you don't want to then I'll be on my way and you'll never have to interact with me. Ever. Again." Robin reaches for her hand that lays on the table. He looks up, blue orbs meeting brown. "Please." It was a silent plea but it was enough to break Regina.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Meet me at Granny's the diner at noon. I don't need anyone seeing us together." Regina pulls her hand back from his grasp. What had she just done? "You better not pull anything on me Locksley!"

Robin and Regina make their way out of Le Début. An Audi R8 pulls up in front of them followed by a man in a suit stepping out. "Sir Locksley" the man greets holding the car door open.

"Good evening Channing" Robin greets back.

A few moments later a pearl white Tesla S2.0 pulls up. "Ms Mills" the valet greets handing her car keys.

Robin greets Regina a good night and she nods before heading over to the driver side. Robin then enters his car with a content smile knowing that his plans are about to be complete.

* * *

When Robin hears the bell ring from the door he looks up and sees Regina enter.

Regina walks towards him in the back corner of the diner. "Good Afternoon, Locksley." she greets when she gets to his table booth.

"Locksley? Isn't that a bit disrespectful?" he teases looking up at her.

Regina sits down with an annoyed look, "Disrespectful? I don't think I'm the one lacking in business etiquettes here."

"Touché." He replies with a smug grin.

Regina was about to say something until she is interrupted with a voice, "Good Afternoon, my name is Ruby and I'll be your server today. What can I get ya?"

Ruby is a tall brunette with wavy locks and red streaks. She's quite pretty and sexy as she dawns black leather pants with a white crop top.

Regina spots Robin practically drooling at the sight of Ruby. She rolls her eyes. "I'll take a grilled chicken salad to go hold the ranch on the side please."

Robin hears Regina say "to go" and pulls his attention from the hot waitress and back to Regina. "To go? Eager to get rid of me already, Milady?" He turns back to Ruby and orders, "I'll have the ultimate bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and extra barbecue sauce."

Once Ruby left Robin looks at Regina intently. "My offer is simple Ms Mills."

Regina scoffs, "Simple? I hardly call going on a random rendezvous and an indefinite leave simple."

"If you would've let me finish rather than walking out on me it would've made this whole thing SIMPLE." Robin grabs her hand on the table and looks into her eyes. "My offer is you fly with me to London and pretend to be my wife until the company is transferred to my name. Once the charade is over I give you the account and it will be over. It's a win-win situation."

Regina takes her hand back and folds them on the tabletop. She leans forward and says, "What makes you think that I'd agree to such terms?"

Robin leans forward until their faces are only inches apart, "Because I know that you wouldn't be here if this account didn't matter to you." He notices that her face scrunches a bit more. "Look, Ms Mills, I can hire anyone to be my wife but I'm choosing you because I like you. You're sophisticated and professional. I can get a wife with or without you, but without me, you can't get the deal."

Regina sinks into her side of the booth and asks the question that has been running through her mind, "But why do you need a wife?"

Robin relaxes into his seat as well and answers hesitantly, "On my parents' will it states that before I could get the company under my name I would have to marry."

Regina raises an eyebrow, "and why would your parents do such a thing?"

Before Robin could answer Ruby enters and brings their food. "Is there anything else I could do for you?" She asks politely.

They both shake their heads and say their thanks.

Robin grabs a fry and munches on it trying to avoid Regina's previous question. Unlucky for him she repeats the question and will not give up until she gets her answer. "My father wanted to be sure the company will be kept in the family name. By having a wife it would mean that I would have legitimate offsprings."

"And if you didn't?"

Robin lowers his voice, "Then the company will be given to my cousin and he'll continue the Locksley name."

Regina smirks at him, "What makes you think that with all the information you disclosed I wouldn't double-cross you?"

"Like I said you're sophisticated and professional. The easiest way to create a deal. All business no strings attached."

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal, Mr Locksley."

Robin smiles. He won.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Really overdue update. Ratings have changed to M but nothing too explicit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: And so it Begins...**

Regina sits on Robin's plane on her way to Sherwood, England. _What in the world am I doing?_ She asks herself. This is completely out of character for her. Yes she's impulsive at times and yes she's very driven at work but faking a marriage and going off to another country to pretend to be someone's wife for months is outrageous. _What the fuck were you thinking?_ She hears her mother's voice ringing in her head.

She casually wipes her sweaty palms onto her navy blue fitted tank zip dress. Gold was never to keen on vacations so she was utterly shocked when he let her take an indefinite paid leave. Seems like Gold really wants the account with Locksley Corp.

She wipes her face with the palm of her hands. _This is absolutely crazy!_ She think as she shakes her head.

Robin walks towards Regina and sits next to her. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She tries to say genuinely.

But he notices that she's still a bit reserved. "Well, we have about two hours left before landing, what do you say we go over our history a little bit."

"Alright then."

"Where did we meet?" Robin questions.

"We met at a coffee shop."

"Uhhhh, can we change the setting a bit? You see I'm not a big fan of coffee. Tea would be better."

"Well, I'm not big fan of tea." Regina rolls her eyes and revises the story. "We met at Starbucks." Robin opens his mouth to restate the fact that he doesn't like coffee but Regina beats him to it. "I know you don't like coffee. So this is what happened…"

* * *

 _Regina rushes to the nearest Starbucks place to buy her usual. She taps her foot impatiently as she waits for the barista to finish._

 _"What's the rush?" asks a voice beside her._

Regina looks over at him, "I'm late."

"Then you took note of my nicely toned muscled and my glistening eyes." Robin interrupts her story.

"How about, I take note of the cold tea that you were drinking instead. This isn't some romance novel, Robin." She scolds before continuing.

 _"I bet your boss wouldn't mind," he says._

 _Regina shakes her head._

 _Why is this man so nosy? She asks herself._

 _He gave her his best charming smile, extending his hand. "Robin Locksley."_

 _Regina gives him a tight smile. "Regina Mills." She introduces, accepting his hand, firmly shaking it._

 _"Nice to meet you._

 _The girl finally called her name, handing her the cup of coffee and letting her walk out of there and hurry off to work._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Regina groans,_ I just want to get to work _._

 _Robin manages to catch up with Regina. "What do you say to allowing me in getting to know you, Regina. We can do dinner say this Friday at Le Début Bar and Grill, 7pm."_

* * *

"And that's how we met." Regina concludes her story.

"Okay, it's cute and believable. I like it. Now, What's my favorite color?"

"Green, specifically forest green." Regina smirks.

"What's my favorite food?" She inquires.

"Lasagna is typically your favorite, but you eat salads majority of the love burgers but will only have it on a cheat day. And you will try any food as long as there is no celery because you are allergic."

Regina gives a quite impressed nod.

For the remainder of the flight they continue to ask and test each other about their lives.

* * *

Robin and Regina stand in front of traditional looking mansion surrounded by green space and trees.

 _Okay, breathe in and breathe out. You can do this._

"You ready?" She hears Robin ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She says with a tight smile.

Robin pushes the door open and a loud yell of "SURPRISE!" rose. The minute they stepped foot inside he was instantly pulled by an old lady. Making him drop all of their suitcase and materials on the floor.

The older lady was wasting no time. She quickly ushers Robin to the other room where a lot more people waited, leaving Regina behind by the doorway.

Loud greeting and exchanges of stories surrounded the rooms. Since no one really noticed Regina when she stepped in with Robin she watches and observes from the side. _It's a beautiful house_ , she thinks, _much more beautiful than I imagined from outside. It's classy, elegant but homie._

The entire inside had white painted walls with black accented furnitures. In the middle of the entryway, a huge staircase with a black railing and lights on every step takes majority of the room. As you walk towards the more family area pictures of people- _family_ she assumes.

"Regina." She hears a voice behind her. "I want you to meet my friends and family."

For a small moment she got lost in the fantasy that this was all real. She actually felt that Robin was her man and she was meeting his family for the first time as a real couple, but no. She shakes her head. _This is just a part, it's a role. Love is weakness remember._ It was something she learned early on in life but her digging up the past from the grave was not advisable nor necessary. She turns to Robin and whispers to herself, "Let's do this."

As they enter the room hand in hand, Robin clears his throat. "Excuse me everyone," and all eyes turn to the both of them. "I would like you all to meet-" He pauses to look at Regina with a big smile plastered on his face. "-my wife, Regina Mills." He continues.

A loud gasp from everyone echoes through the entire place. No one dares to speak because they didn't know what to say. _Should I say congratulations?_ Many asked themselves.

"You're wife? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! How could you marry someone without any of knowing?" An old lady exclaims.

The old lady had a light wrinkly skin that could be compared to a thin sheet of plastic. She had the most beautiful big green eyes that shifted into gray at an angle. Her gray hair looked as if it was a puff of cloud on her head. At her age you would expect her to walk with a hunched back and a gait, but no. This woman stands up and walks around as if she is only in her 50s. Judging from her looks, _she must be Robin's grandmother. In all honesty, she seems sweet and quite admirable_.

"No offense dear. I just didn't expect my grandson to bring home a wife especially when he failed to mention to anyone of us that he was even in a relationship."

"To be honest with you, our marriage was quite a surprise for me too." Regina says truthfully. Because it has. She had never expected to walk in to a simple meeting and end up being "married" to her client. She just wanted the job for goodness sake.

Robin gives her the side eye and she smiles a little knowing that he perfectly knew what she was talking about.

"What she means by that grandma is that our wedding was completely unconventional."

Regina releases a small sigh, _and the lies continue…_

 _Robin carries a very drunk Regina in the hotel hallway. They have just gotten out of the bar from a friend's birthday. If he was being honest he'd had too much too. Her body pressed to his sends a rush through his body. His pants suddenly becoming a bit too tight. The fact that he can smell the subtle apple-vanilla smell of hair was no help in anything._

 _Regina interrupts his thoughts by looking around, trying to focus on where they were. "Are we here?" she asks some what groggily._

Robin puts Regina down and combs his hair with his hand as she leans against the wall.

" _Just gotta get the door open." He replies._

 _Her mind was still a bit fuzzy but she knows that Robin was taking too long to open the door for her liking. She pushes herself away from the wall and wraps her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down and kissing him hard._

 _His arms wrap around her waist, tugging her body close to his as he kisses her fervently._

 _He slips one hand down, gripping her ass and hiking her leg up against him. He pins her to the wall with his body as tongues meet hurriedly._

 _Regina drags her teeth over his bottom lip and releases. She looks at him with dark lustful eyes and smirred lips, "I think we should get inside now."_

 _He presses his lips to hers once more before opening the door to their room._

"This doesn't explain anything Robin!." His grandmother interrupts their story.

"Just hold on Grandma. After we got into the hotel room, you would think that we were done drinking and would go straight to sleep, but we didn't. We found a bottle of wine and decided to play a mini card game once we got inside and that's where everything happened."

 _Robin throws his cards on the floor. "Regina! Stop cheating."_

 _She folds her arms and tries to put on her best upset face. "I am not cheating! You're just mad because you're not very good a this."_

" _No, it's because you're a cheater."_

" _Am not!"_

" _Are too!"_

 _Regina climbs onto his lap and starts a trail of kisses from his neck to his lips. "I love you." She whispers in his ears before biting it faintly._

" _I love you too. Even if you are a cheater." He giggles but then soon enough his giggles turn into silence._

" _What are you thinking?"_

 _Robin pulls Regina's face away from his and cups her face. "Let's get married."_

 _Regina stares at him trying to judge if he's serious or not. "You're drunk. I'm drunk. You don't want to marry me."_

" _But I do! Regina Mills, marry me."_

 _"You're insane."_

 _"Yeah, I know."_

 _Early in the morning Regina woke up with her head pounding and her entire body aching._ What in the world happened last night.. _She shifts, groaning a bit when she finally opens her eyes and sees a hand hanging on her waist._ Robin's _she deducts. But as her head starts to clear a bit more and her eyes adjusts to the lighting, a bright shine catches her attention. There was a silver band on Robin's finger._

 _She tries to piece together the vague memories from the night before. But all she can remember as of now was the drinking, the hotel, and the drinking again. She brings her hands up to rub her eyes to wake them up more, but then that's when she notices a silver band on her finger too._

Oh no. no no no NO! This seriously cannot be happening to me right now. I need coffee. Holy! I did not just. Oh my fuck.

 _"Robin wake up!" She shoves him but he only groans and nuzzles himself deeper into the pillow. "Robin I said wake up!" This time she shouts louder and hits him with a pillow._

 _"What?" He grumbles, rubbing his eyes to sit up slowly. When he looks at her, his blue eyes goes wide as he takes sight of her undressed form, "Well, good morning to you too pretty lady."_

 _"Robin," She hesitates. "Do you remember last night?" She asks, chewing on her bottom lip._

 _"No. But do you want to recreate what I think we did?" He smirks._

 _"Robin! I'm not kidding." She sinks onto the bed next to him. "I think we may have, uhhh… gotten married."_

 _He takes a deep breath. He isn't disappointed to be honest in fact he was ecstatic. But the look on her face makes him question everything he was feeling._

" _Do you regret what happened?" he asks afraid of the answer._

 _She shakes her head, "I don't know."_

 _He puts an arm around her, leaning her in to cradle her. "Regina, you know that I love you right?" She nods. "You know that I'll do anything to make you happy." she nods again knowing that what he said was more of a statement than a question. "If you want a divorce then we get one, but if there's a single ounce inside you that wants to try to make this work, then we can too. It's you choice."_

 _She nuzzles her head in his chest, "I want to make this work."_

* * *

"And that grandma is how we got married."

Grandma Rosella crosses her arms. "You call that a wedding? You children are so…" she doesn't continue what she has to say and only shakes her head. "No! I want to welcome her properly into this family."

Robin tries to protest about doing anything grand. This is just all a fake marriage after all.

"Oh nonsense Robin. Regina is a Locksley now, whether she takes your last name or not. And she will get a proper wedding that every woman deserves." Grandma Rosella leans close to Regina and hugs her tightly. "Welcome to the family sweetheart."

She turns to the other friends and family in the room. "We have a wedding to plan!" She yells gleefully.

* * *

 **So... looks like their marriage won't be fake for long! ;)**

 **Thought?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oh Boy!**

Regina closes the door to their bedroom lightly, trying not to draw any attention towards them.

They were both already dressed in pajamas ready to sleep but Regina stands by the door, her arms crossed by her chest and her foot tapping impatiently.

Robin looks at Regina "So?" he says.

Regina narrows her eyes obviously unamused, "That's all you have to say? So! Your grandmother is expecting us to get married Robin. Married with a contract and everything and that's all you say? SO!"

"Think about it, this may not have gone according to plan but everything is still the same. We can get divorced after then we go on our own ways. You still get the project and I get the company." He tries to convince her.

"Divorces are messy." She states coldly.

"Not when we don't have feelings for each other. Trust me Regina everything will still go according to plan, we get a prenup, we get married, we get my company and then we divorce."

Regina shakes her and rolls her eyes.

Robin jumps on the bed obviously exhausted from the long trip and the day.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina scowls.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to sleep." Robin answers already buried deep in the pillows with his eyes closed.

Regina rolls her eyes but slowly walks towards the bed pulling the sheet to get under it. "We need to make some rules." She states making Robin open his eyes again.

"Rules?"

"Yes rules and boundaries to make this relationship work. Okay?"

"Okay, your majesty."

Regina rolls her eyes again. At this point, at the amount of times she's rolled her eyes already she wouldn't be shocked if she hears a sudden "sploosh" sound because her eyes have

fallen out of her sockets.

"- Rule #1 I get a say in anything I find reasonable. If were going to do this I want my opinions and my feelings taken into account.

\- Rule #2 No random kissing. If you're going to kiss me, I need a heads up.

\- Rule #3 I get to make more rules as our arrangement progresses."

"Okay I guess those are all reasonable rules, I guess." Robin admits that the last rule is a bit terrifying but her whatever the wife wants right?.

"Who said that I was done?" She smirks and even though it's dark and he can't see it he knows that she's smirking. "- Rule #4 Don't expect me to do any wifey duties. I'm not going to consummate our wedding! No touchy-touchy. And plus we can use that as a ground for divorce.

\- Rule #5-"

"Bloody hell how many more do you have?"

"- Rule #5 I'm not obligated to tell any of my family that I am married. Once we both get what we want it's over."

Robin nods his head in agreement. "Okay. Good night."

"No, I have one more rule." Robin starts to groan. He really just wants to sleep at this point.

She leans close to his ear, her lips hovering. "And Rule #6 Don't fall in love with me."

Robin chuckles, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Early in the morning Regina wriggles closer to the crook of Robin's neck. Robin's grip on her waist tightens. Their warmth both giving them breathes in heavily, a sweet smell of pine filling her nostrils but there was something that made her aware of their current predicament, something very hard that happened to be pressing on her abdomen. _What in the world is this?_ Hey eyes shoots open in realization that she is very well pressed against his morning wood. She stirs a little in order to get away from Robin but it only makes his grip tighter. _Ughhhh_ she groans. She looks at his face- _he looks so… peaceful and cute. Cute? Did she just think cute?_ Regina shakes her head trying to snap out of her thoughts. She lifts his arm up as she watches his face making sure he doesn't wake up.

Finally able to get away from his grasp she ties her robe around her body and picks up her phone. _Shit!_ She curses as she reads that she has 43 missed calls from her mother. She is dead, literally dead!

She opens her phone responding to her mother's calls by sending a text. _Yes, texting seems like a safe option right now_. Sadly for Regina her mother was also awake.

Her mother sends her another call and she can't decline now since it's obvious that she's awake. She runs downstairs and heads towards the back field to answer.

"Regina! Your father and I have been calling you the entire day yesterday! Would it kill you to spare us at least five minutes?"

"Hello to you too mother." She greets. "Why are you still awake at-" Regina takes her time to calculate their time difference, "2:49 in the morning?"

"I just got out of surgery." Cora resonates. "But that is not the important issue here. Where the hell have you been that you didn't have a single minute to call your father and I back? We were worried!"

"I was at work mother. I'm trying to go after this project and surely you out of all people would know how work can take over a person's life sometimes." She says to trying hint that that's exactly what she does but it all flies above her mother's head.

"Well that is no excuse!" She can hear her mother's beeper going of from the background. "Regina I have to do something here but I'll put you on speaker." Her mother pauses a bit probably handing her phone to a nurse or setting it down on a table while she goes in for another surgery. "Anyways, I heard that you and your father had dinner some time ago when he went to New York."

"Yes, we did." She answers.

"So you can go out to dinner with your father but it's difficult for you to even answer my calls?" At this point Regina can hear the noise of the suction and her mother giving orders. _Yup she's in another surgery._

"Mother, Daddy went to New York so of course I'll spend some time with him. Also, I already told you that I couldn't answer your call because I'm on an important project right now. You and I also both know that you would never leave your job unattended just to visit me in New York."

"Well sweetheart if your job was as important as mine where I get to save people's lives then maybe I would understand why you wouldn't be able to visit me. Regina just come down here next week and have brunch with your father and I. Your cousin Mary Margaret and her new husband are coming as well. Maybe you can learn a tip or two about choosing good men."

Regina inwardly kicks herself for answering her mother's call. "I'm sorry Mother but I will not be able to join you all for brunch because as I have said I am on an important project right now for work."

"Damn it Regina! You can take a day off to drive or fly or whatever down here and spend a day with your family."

"Actually, I can't. You see this project requires my time and attention to be in Sherwood, England. So no I cannot just go there for brunch."

"You're in another country and you couldn't tell anyone?!"

Oh boy, she's in for another lecture. Her ears were hurting that she feels as though they;re ready to bleed for everything.

* * *

Regina slides the door open to enter the kitchen from the backyard after the earful her mother had just given her.

"Good Morning!" Rosella greets with a lovely smile. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Regina smiles back and tells her that coffee will fill her up just fine.

"Oh heavens no. No one will be having just coffee for breakfast under my roof." She turns to her grandson with disappointment. "Honestly Robbie, do you not feed your wife? No wonder she is far too skinny!" She shakes her head and turns back to Regina. "Don't worry darling, I will fix you up some eggs benedict. You will need all the energy for the day we have I have planned."

 _Far too skinny_ replays continuously in her mind. Regina chuckles to herself at the irony. If this were her family's household she would have been told that she had gained a few and needs to go on a strict no carb diet. That she would look so much better if she loses about 10 more pounds.

"Is something wrong Love?" She hears pulling her back into reality.

"Nothing." She shakes her head. "What do you have instored for us today?"

"We'll be wedding planning later on, but don't worry I have connections to pull off everything in a month."

"A month?" Regina asks shocked.

"I know it's a bit too fast but Robin here suggested you get married in a week and I found that absolutely absurd! I already stated that I wanted you to have a wedding that every Locksley deserves and a month is the longest amount of time I could get."

* * *

Regina and Rosella step inside a bridal shop.

"No offense Mrs. Locksley, but I really don't think this whole wedding preparation is necessary. Afterall at the end of the day it's about how we work the marriage not how we got married."

"Wow you've got yourself a wise granddaughter in law there Mrs. Locksley." A woman with beautiful golden locks states.

"That I do Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel?" Regina asks, her eyebrow rising.

"My parents. They fell in love while portraying Rapunzel in a high school play." The woman smiles.

Regina offers her a hand. "Ahhh I see. Well, I'm Regina Mills. It's nice to meet you."

Rapunzel takes them to the back of the room as Rosella explains to Regina that Rapunzel and her mother had been making their formal dresses for any occasions such as weddings, parties, company balls, and etc.

At the back of the room Regina, Rosella, and Rapunzel sketch attires for the wedding.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lockleys I will have all of the dresses ready in three weeks and have you all come in for last minute alterations. I will though need the sizes of the people attending the wedding, so if you could just send them here that would be lovely."

"Don't worry we will." Rosella responds enthusiastically.

The two women bid goodbyes with Regina and Rapunzel exchanging phone numbers and both verbalizing that it was lovely to meet each other.

Stepping out of the shop, they feel a sudden rush of cold air causing the two ladies to tighten their hold on their coats. "Where to next?" Regina asks.

"I can't have my granddaughter in law running around town with me on an empty stomach now can I?" Rosella replies.

* * *

Halfway through lunch, Regina sips her squash soup as Rosella looks at her intensely.

"I don't mean to pry," Rosella starts. "At least not more than I already have, but I was just wondering… What are yours and my grandson's plans about children?"

Regina chokes on her soup. She knew this conversation would come up. She knew that with marriage comes with children but _Dang!_ she did not sign up to be a mother too when she signed up to be a fake wife. _Emphasis on the fake!_ She thinks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Robin and I just have never really discussed children." She says apprehensively.

"I see well let let tell you something sweetie, while you're still on your high from the marriage and honeymoon phase, is the perfect time to create them babies."

Regina chuckles and shakes her head at how crazy this grandma is.

"What's so funny darling?" Rosella asks curiously. She really didn't understand what was so funny about what she said. She honestly just wants tiny humans running around yelling around the house again especially since all her grandchildren are older now.

"Nothing, it's just that you are so relaxed and ok with this whole situation Robin and I created." Regina furrows her eyebrows a little. "I just don't understand how you're able to make light about everything. If this was my family they would have turned this into a big deal and completely shred me and Robin apart."

Rosella lets out a small _Ahhh_ and grabs a hold of Regina's hand. "When you get to my age you'll understand. I don't have much left to do in my life anymore. Sure I can go shopping, travel, and have tremendous amounts of leisure time, but at the end of the day none of that matters. What will matter is that I have made my family happy and content with their lives. I also never had a granddaughter and after today sorry boys, but having you go around with me is definitely one of favorite moments."

A tear escapes Regina's eyes. She may have not known a tremendous amount of love from her mother but she can spot unconditional love in no time. So yes she may not like Robin and his dumb plans and yes she would love to get out of this arrangement as soon as possible, but for now she will settle for Rosella and do everything that she can to give this old woman.

* * *

Regina lays on the bed spent. Her eyelids slowly closing ready to take her to slumber, until the door swings open.

"Not trying to disturb your sleep or anything, Milady but I have the prenup ready and I just need you to look it over and sign."

Regina sits up from the bed taking her glasses from the side table.

"Wait you wear glasses?" Robin exclaims a bit taken back.

"Yes. I do." Regin responds a bit cranky.

"How have I not known this before?"

"There is something called contact lenses." _Seriously,_ Regina thinks, _can this man get any more annoying?_

She takes the papers from Robin's hand reading it over closely:

 _WHEREAS, a marriage is contemplated by Robin Locksley and Regina Mills; and_

 _WHEREAS, the Parties wish to define and determine their respective rights and obligations with respect to his or her own property and in the property of the other in the event of a dissolution of their marriage regardless of whether their property rights are to be governed by the laws of… blah blah blah...wish to relinquish any and all rights that either of them may have in the other's separate property as specifically set forth and defined herein, whether acquired prior or subsequent to the marriage; and… more blah blah blah. Regina Mills will not take or own a part Robin Locksley's company due to a dissolution of marriage._

"I think this is fine." Regina asserts.

"Okay then. I'll have my lawyer look into it and have you sign it after."

"Okay."

"Good."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **A/N: Okay so, I'll try to update at least one story every week to make. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It has been far too long since I updated this story and I do apologize. I will try to update my fics as soon as possible and to those who have left reviews, thank you very much, I really appreciate the feedback. (Especially the ones who leave one on most chapters and my other stories. I see you Boo! Thank you)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Married**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robin hesitantly stares at Regina. His heart beating slowly. What was he doing, he asks himself.

Regina meets Robin's eyes slowly biting her lips. She closes her eyes and leans forward hesitantly and not a moment later she feels soft and warm lips on hers.

Their kiss isn't short enough to be a peck but isn't long enough for them to be making out.

Regina feels a spark awaken deep inside her. A small tingling of hope and warmth. What in the hell, she asks herself. Luckily a set of cheers quickly ruins her train of thoughts.

"Wooooh!"

"That's my boy!"

"Again!"

And a set of applause echoes.

They both turn to face their audience and a genuine smile tugs on their lips.

He takes her hand and laces their fingers together. He lifts their knotted hand in the air and yells a loud Wooooh!

The loud cheers continue as the couple smile and laugh walking on the red-carpeted aisle accented with white and pink rose petals.

The newlywed is rushed out and into a room to change their clothes.

A woman with golden curl interrupts the cheers, "If you could all follow me, I'll take you all to the venue."

The wedding took place outside in a garden and when you enter the neighboring building there is a beautifully decorated venue with chandeliers dropping from the ceiling. A large dance floor in the middle and rows of tables on the side decorated with a bowl of petals from red roses, candles, and fairy lights in the middle for a centerpiece.

Behind the dance floor was a table reserved for Regina and Robin that was sat beside three six-tiered white cakes classily decorated in unique styles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Rovilson Grey and it brings me great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Locksley."

Robin who was now in a dark navy blue suit holds a Regina in the same white dress minus her trail. They both walk down the large staircase with wide smiles.

During the celebration, Regina was pulled into the side with a tight hug by his grandma, Rosella.

The older woman practically crying as they pull apart.

"I can't tell you enough of how happy and proud I am that my grandson found you to be his wife," she starts. "I know that I haven't known you long but in the short time I've gotten to know you I can see that you have a kind heart and that's all I could ever ask for my grandson." Rosella reaches for Regina's hands and grips it tightly. "I know it's not easy, he's been hurt and left alone for far too many times. Have patience with him. He doesn't trust nor open up easily so you are very special."

Regina nods her head and hugs Rosella one last time before leaving to find Robin.

Outside, Robin was in a phone call until a woman was behind him.

"Robin," she whispers.

Robin turns around quickly recognizing that voice. He grabs her in a tight embrace. "Marian," he responds. "You made it!"

She tries to give him a genuine smile, "well I couldn't have my best friend getting married without me, now could." she chuckles.

He responds with a small laugh. "Thank you," he trails "for being here. It means a lot to me that you came."

"I've missed you so much."

Robin closes his eyes stopping himself from going in that dark path.

"Rob?" Marian asks

Robin opens his eyes to see Marian staring back at him. "Yes?"

"I still love you."

And that was the last straw for Robin, "Marian please don't."

"I'm not here to try and ruin anything. I just have one question."

Robin nods his head allowing her to ask.

"If I hadn't left, would it still be us?"

"If you hadn't left? Yes, I think it would still be us."

Marian nods her head and smiles genuinely suppressing any pain. "That's all I need to hear."

She pulls Robin in another tight hug. "I'm happy for you." she lets out gripping him tightly trying to stop the tears from falling.

Robin pulls back from the kiss giving her a soft smile.

Marian then leans up and leaves him a soft kiss on his cheek near the corner of his lips.

Oblivious to the both of them Regina appears in the corner sighting the two quickly and from her angle that kiss landed somewhere else.

She turns around heading back inside.

The rest of the night Robin and Regina try to enjoy each other.

Robin gets up on the stand alongside her trying to create a speech before they head out for the night.

"Good evening everyone, if I may have your attention please."

Everyone drops what they were doing and turns to the newlywed couple.

"I would just like to thank all of you for joining us here tonight. I know it was on a short notice but you all still managed to make it." Robin looks over to Regina and takes her hand, "And to you, Regina, thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world and thank you for joining me on this crazy little adventure."

Robin leans over and kisses Regina and she accepted without hesitation.

The two smile at their audience and heads for the exit but not without having Rosella stop them on the door.

"Congratulations again my sweethearts," she greets warmly.

"Thanks for everything grandma. I hope you know that everything you do is special to me."

Rosella smiles, "I know darling. I love you so much." Rosella turns towards Regina, "Now you go and take care of my little boy alright."

"I will." She simply replies before reaching for Rosella for a hug.

* * *

The next following weeks they both fall into a pattern: Robin wakes up at five am to shower and get ready for the day, by seven in the morning, he's already out for work and meetings. He then comes home at around eleven at night already eaten dinner and is asleep by midnight. Regina, on the other hand, keeps to herself at the new house. She wakes up at seven am for her morning routine. She stays home all day turning the living room into a mini office. She works and updates herself on Gold's company, and by the time Robin gets home she's already sleeping.

It was a good set up for her for the first few weeks but it's been a month. She's tired and sick of this place. She needs an escape.

Her phoned pinged as if the Lord has heard her.

 _The girls and I are hanging out. Want to come?_ She read.

 _A persistent ringing beaks Regina from her concentration. She rolls her eyes, popping headphones back in her ears praying that whoever was outside would realize that she doesn't want to be bothered. Sadly, the Gods were not with her._

 _After thirty more sets of buzzing her left eye starts to twitch out of frustration and decides to go look at who it is._

 _Opening the door she is met with a_ Good Morning! _from a woman that starts shoving a plate of cookies towards her._

 _Regina stands dumbfounded. "Uhhhh hello," she responds reluctantly taking the plate._

" _Oh, forgive me, where are my manners. My name is Katherine," she introduces "I'm your neighbor."_

" _Oh hello, I'm Regina." She spots the woman eyeing the inside of her home before offering her to come in._

 _She takes Kathryn to the dining area and offers her some tea._

" _This is a lovely home," she starts, "but it's a bit blank. I don't mean to pry." She shifts in her seat. "And I might be overstepping a bit, but I've noticed you've moved in for two weeks now, but your house is still a bit empty."_

 _Regina takes a deep breath, she does not need a nosy neighbor._

 _Despite the unwelcomed perceptions from her neighbor, Kathryn was persistent to create a friendship with Regina and soon enough she gave in._

Regina opens up her phone and quickly responds _Yeah sure, what are we doing?_

 _Frederick has a business trip tonight so the girls and I were thinking of game night and drinks._

Regina cringes internally at the thought of her playing games. Her mother had always told her that only children play games and that if she wants to be successful like her mother and father, she has to study and go through afternoon programs after programs and programs. But hey, drinks and company might not be bad though.

 _I'll be there just send me the time and info._ She simply replies.

The moon quickly settles in the sky and the cool breeze suddenly blowing through the night. Regina sits in her vanity deciding if she should wear makeup and go full on or just forget about it and set something more relaxed. She decides the latter. She feels like she needs this break. She needs a moment to breathe and do something she's never really done and to leave the skinny, tummy tucking, outfits for a t-shirt, pants, and a coat. She pulls her hair in a small ponytail and pulls together a light makeup look: eyebrows, mascara, and lipstick. _That should be good enough_ she thinks but quickly regrets the wording she used.

" _Good enough? I didn't raise you to be good enough Regina. I raised you to do the best, to be the best. NOBODY likes ordinary. You're out there working for Gold when you could be working for yourself."_

She shakes her head getting her mother's voice out of her head.

* * *

Music echoes through the walls once you step inside Kathryn's home.

"Guys!" Kathryn calls out to the girls that were chatting their way in the entertainment room. "I'd like you all to meet Regina."

"Hey!" The other women reply in unison.

Kathryn quickly drags her around the room introducing her around. Regina tried to recollect their names and store them in her memory.

It was already around ten at night and Regina was tipsy. They all dropped playing board games in the first two hours to gossip about each other's lives.

Fa Mulan was a lesbian that is secretly trying to get over her work wife, Aurora because she was engaged.

Merida, on the other hand, has mommy troubles. Feeling trapped with a mother who hovers and tries to know everything that she was doing.

Kathryn was trying to have a child with Frederick but at this rate, they'll never get to make one because he's always gone.

Jasmine was being asked, more like forced honestly, to get married and take over her father's company.

Regina sits quietly listening to Jasmine rant because she has the exact dilemma that she and Robin had which brought them to this predicament.

 _Regina,_ she hears.

"Hmm?" she quietly hums.

"We were saying what about you Regina, What's your life like recently," one of the girls asks.

She looks up in the ceiling thinking if she should be honest or pass and tell them everything was fine. She decides to go with the last.

"Nothing really. My husband and I's lives are very boring. We don't really do anything you know. Our love might be boring but I know that it's sure. We have an open relationship."

Mulan's mouth drops with eyes open wide.

Regina realize what she just said, "Not like that! I just mean that our relationship is honest all the time and we can talk to each other."

Robin arrives at their home and quietly heads upstairs.

When he reaches for the door he already feels that something is off. Opening the door he finds an empty room and more so, an empty bed. _What in the hell?_ He asks himself. _Where's Regina?_

He digs in his pocket searching for his phone and quickly pounds for Regina.

"Hello! You've reached the voicemail of Regina Mills. I'm currently away right now. Please leave your name, telephone number, and a short message after the beep, and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I'm available. Thank you. _Beeeeeeep"_

He attempts another ten times as she texts her double the times each call he makes.

 _Regina, where are you?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _Call me back when you get this?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _Blink twice if you're in trouble._

 _REGINA MILLS IF YOU DO NOT CALL ME IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I WILL BE CALLING THE POLICE!_

 _Reginaaaaaaaaa?_

 _ReGiNA AnsWer My CalLs PlEaSe!_

 _REGINA THAT IS IT I'M CALLING THE POLICE!_

He knows that he can't call the police because they won't do anything until she's been gone for twenty-four hours.

He runs to the garage but he finds her car. _Dammit! Where is she?_ He goes back in the house searching for any signs of a struggle. But everything is fine, everything is the way it normally is.

But he wouldn't really know what normal is since he's never there to see it.

He calls her again for about 15 times at different intervals, but no answer.

At three am the door quietly squeaks open.

A disheveled and an obvious intoxicated Regina walks in to find an upset Robin standing in the entryway tapping his toe and arms folded. And suddenly she feels like a teenager caught sneaking back in the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yells.

She walks past him closing her eyes trying to get the pain in her head to subsidize.

"I asked you where the hell have you been?" He starts again making her stop from walking away.

Regina turns around to look at her husband. "I was out with friends."

Robin looks at her with a questioning look, "friends what friends?"

She lets out an exasperated breath, "Kathryn, our neighbor, she invited me to spend a night with her and her friends."

"And you couldn't be bothered to tell me?"

"Tell you?" Her voice raises a little. "You're never here, this is probably the longest conversation we've had in weeks."

"You have my number. If I don't pick up you could send me a text saying 'hey won't be home tonight. Going out.' So I don't look a dumbass waiting here for you to get home."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Oh, my apologies. Next time I'll shoot you a text. I didn't know that we cared about each other."

"What?!" His voice also raising.

"I'm tired, I don't want to get into this right now."

"What do you mean?"

Regina takes in a deep breath, might as well get everything out now. "Robin, I'm just saying. We haven't said a word to each other since we've settled in. Hell, I haven't even seen you."

"I'm just trying to get everything settled quickly so we can both get back to living our life the way it was."

"Okay! Then why are you so upset that I didn't tell you that I was going out tonight?"

"Because you're still my wife!"

"Well then tell me what you want me to be. Do you want me to play the wife at home, in public, or just an air space? Tell me what you want because I'll play the part!" She yells throwing her arms above her head.

She just wanted to sleep and didn't need this unnecessary bickering. The point of her going out tonight was to let loose and forget about everything and every pressure that was on her. But he literally had to ruin it.

Robin breathes in and lets it out slowly, "You're drunk, I'm tired. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow."

* * *

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Regina shuts her eyes tightly, groaning. "Ughhh!" She looks over at the side table eyeing the analog clock. _9:27_ she reads with another groan.

Her head was throbbing and her body feels like it was struck by a large bus.

She makes her way downstairs to try and flush out any toxins inside of her but to her surprise, someone was in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Milady!" Robin greets with a wide smile. "I left some water and Advil on the table for you to help with your hungover."

She pats her way onto the counter drinking the medicine quickly. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at work."

He plates the eggs that he was cooking and sets the pan on the stove again to start sausages. "I called in. I figured that you were right. I was treating you somewhat of an unknown entity unless I needed you, and for that, I apologize."

Regina shifts from the counter to the fridge trying to find some other thing to eat.

"Don't bother Milady, I'm cooking for the both of us." He let's go of the pan and turns to Regina. "I also took a week off from work and signed us up for a getaway. Last night, I couldn't stop thinking and I figured that just because you're my wife by contract doesn't mean that we can't be friends." His lip tilts into a smile and he moves closer to Regina.

"Let's start over." He moves his hand forward towards Regina. "Hi, I'm Robin Locksley."

Regina smiles touched by his action. Taking his hand she introduces her self too. "I'm Regina, Regina Mills."

"Have we met before?" he asks. "You're just so stunning in every way."

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
